


Deadly Attraction

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, I've no ideia where this is going, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, riverdale cast - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is the story of a town.Not only that, the story of the people living in this town. A small piece of the West Coast, so normal, so simple that no one could imagine what kind of things lurked behind the doors of quiet neighborhoods. The last place where something bad or out of the ordinary is expected to happen.But happened.On an ordinary day, on an ordinary morning, where hours earlier it was possible to see Dilton Doiley leaving the comic book store, Sheriff Keller patrolling his car and Ethel Muggs taking pictures of the birds that perched on the electricity wires. The city where, hours earlier, had its streets crossed by an unusual black Mercedes occupied by strange people who did not talk, did not look at each other, hardly seemed to breathe close to each other; The same city that received in the newspaper another sensational story about the city spending cuts and the peripheral groups. The city that hours later would fall victim to a shocking, breathtaking change that colored the pieces on the board and kicked off the game.The name of this town is Riverdale.
Relationships: Beronica - Relationship, Choni - Relationship, Jarchie - Relationship, all gay shipps 'cause I'm gay af
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Deadly Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> This story is practically a very fevered dream - and a long time watching fan-made videos of Riverdale on YouTube - about Riverdale (by CW, Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa and company), supernatural elements of every cliche teen drama of 2009 and Heathers (The Musical) and Heathers (1988).
> 
> So, it's a mess. I have no direction and no specific plot, it's a long shot.
> 
> Some warnings beforehand:
> 
> 1\. Gay. A lot, basically whatever has to happen will have a LGBT relationship going on.  
> 2\. Angst. Especially because it's Riverdale.  
> 3\. Don't expect any good jokes, really.  
> 4\. Supernatural shit that I don't understand, maybe I make it up too.  
> 5\. I have a Tumblr.  
> 6\. ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE! So, if there any mistakes, please considerate, say it kingly and blame Google translate.  
> 7\. That's it.

**prologue**

~~_**by: Forsythe P. Jo** _ ~~

~~_**by: F. P. Jon** _ ~~

~~_**by: Jughead** _ ~~

**_by: J. Jones._ **

> Keep in mind, first of all, the following fact: Someone died. Probably not for the reason you think, and there's nothing you can do about it.

**&**

The first start is in an unfamiliar black Mercedes that drives over the quiet night streets of Riverdale, a few hours after my arrival. It was a change. It wasn't the kind of vehicle you normally saw on the street, it was different - not by brand, or color, but by what it represented. The ever-so-monotonous city housed a few pickup trucks, beetles - or as I would find to be the case with Reggie Mantle, a _1969 Chevrolet Chevelle SS_. But not Merceedes like that.

The occupants of the car were also different, outcasts, I would find out.

Veronica Lodge stared out the window with a dull expression, her black hair falling perfectly over her shoulders, matching her dress, her high heels, and her coat, but no emotion was readable on her face. At least, until it came to her eyes, dark and full of energy, an intense and angry energy. She had barely arrived and already hated the city. Where was New York lights, the buildings, the cars, the noise, and the chaos that only NYC had? Where was the Times Squared? The Broadway? The Upper East Side? Shit, where was the _fucking FRIENDS building_ ?!

'Far, far away', she answered to herself with a disgusted sigh. Beside her, leaving enough space between them, was her mother, Hermione Lodge. An older version of herself and, if possible, even colder. They didn't share words, either because they had nothing to say to each other thanks to the fight they had hours before they got to Riverdale, and the fact that neither of them wanted to be there.

A mute deal settled between them the moment they got into the car: They wouldn't talk about that. Whatever "that" was would not be the subject of any conversation between them, and perhaps they might pretend it was all right.

**&**

Across town there was a 24-hour red, white and blue dinner, Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe was where you went when school was over early, or when staying home wasn't an option, or - like in my case - life was just shit and the only good thing around was a hamburger and a milkshake cold enough to freeze the brain. Who needs cocaine anyway?

It was here that the perfect girl next door, Elizabeth Cooper, also known as Betty, was looking deep into the redhead in front of her, the perfect golden boy Archibald Andrews, or Archie. She knew he was saying something, something that might even be important, but there wasn't enough interest inside her to care what it might be. Looking at Archie was far more satisfying - the way his reddish hair lived in a charming mess, the way the dark blue shirt fell so well over his broad shoulders, the sleeves tightened over the right muscles.

Betty held back a sigh.

"... Then I found out that they weren't poems, exactly." Archie said as if he was telling a secret, even though he and Betty were one of the few customers at that time of night. "They were songs."

"Wow, damn Archie, this is awesome." she said, more out of wanting to see him smile than actually having an opinion on the subject. She hadn't even heard, how would she know? But Betty wasn't considered the perfect girl for anything, she was not only pretty and nice, she also had a brain and the ability to turn things very well in her favor. "You have to show me these songs." She said seeing Archie get shy. "I bet they are great."

It was at that moment that the front door bell rang, Archie averted his eyes automatically, attracted by the noise, he had no intention of simply ignoring all the words that came out of Betty's mouth at that moment, nor of being stupidly surprised of impressed. But it happened when he saw her coming.  
Veronica Lodge entered Pop's and her eyes were also drawn to Archie Andrews's red-haired figure, she could feel the itch in the back of her throat, the chill that rose up her spine the way that small space suddenly seemed too stuffy.

Betty Cooper, on the other hand, took a few seconds to notice that Archie was no longer there with her, but glazed in the brunette who had just arrived. And as soon as she realized something bad burned inside her, in that space between her lungs, making her fingertips tingle and she need to clench her hands into fists to contain a possible tantrum - perfect girls don't get angry. She turned in place as she heard the annoying 'click' of heels against the linoleum floor.

That was the first meeting of Betty Cooper, Veronica Lodge and Archie Andrews. The first change, the first piece to move on the board.

And in no time they had noticed the lonely shadow sitting at the back table, lit by the glow of a notbook screen, watching silently as he sucked on the last sips of a milkshake, feeling the pleasurable pain spread from the back of his neck to the back of his eyes. Frozen brain.

At no point did they notice me.

**Author's Note:**

> You got here, good. Commenting is pretty cool stuff and I really appreciate it, just as engagement is pretty good too.


End file.
